


you were just the right kind

by dogf1ght



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drugs mention, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4560189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogf1ght/pseuds/dogf1ght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler is an independent, responsible adult who can walk home in the dark and not cry when strangers approach him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you were just the right kind

**Author's Note:**

> its been so long omg i'm so fucking sorry I've been......busy this summer *crowd gasps is surprise* 
> 
> title from out of my league by fitz and the tantrums 
> 
> (also loosely inspired by my ex and how they asked me out/I asked them out)

If Tyler could avoid the darker, dingier side of town, he would. He'd take 12 mile to main and then stay with a friend (which one? Tyler doesn't know yet) until the next morning and walk to his dorm in the light of 9 am.

 

But he can't, he's lost, and the only set way back to his college, let alone his dorm, and through the train tracks. His mom tells him stories over the phone every time he calls her about things she's heard on the news about graffiti and police raids and boxes full of second-hand tattoo guns and empty spray paint cans and every drug Tyler's health teacher told him to stay far, far away from...and evens ones he didn't.

 

(He thought angel dust was a was a joke until he was 11 and he stumbled upon a newspaper article on the kitchen table about the run-down, abandoned train tracks on the west side of town.)

 

Tyler has no idea what to do to keep himself from crying during the expected-to-be 17 minute walk, so he reverts to humming. He doesn't dare put on his second-hand kinda broken headphones, he's heard too many stories of people being attacked from behind while wearing them.

 

It's exactly 10:00 pm, and he can see the light of the 24 McDonald's at the street corner. He thinks about hiding there and calling his mom, but no. He is an independent adult who can handle scary situations like these. He can walk home alone. He can follow the yellow brick (not really) train tracks. And, he will not cry while doing any of this. Tyler Joseph is not a coward, and he intends to prove it to himself tonight.

 

He notices all the other stores are locked up in an effort to keep out looters and large rodents. He doesn't know how effective the locks are, though, but he doesn't intend to find out.

 

Tyler kicks a (used) hypodermic needles to momentarily keep his mind off of certain death, but Tyler almost screams when a dark shadow kicks it back.

 

A yelp escapes his lips when a muscly, mohawk-clad man in warn doc martens, skinny jeans, and a sweatshirt four sizes too big for him emerges from the darkness, and Tyler flat-out almost faints when he speaks.

 

"Don't worry dude, I'm not here to hurt you." The stranger smiles a little, and promptly stares at Tyler like the scrawny boy is meat. Literal meat.

 

Tyler's voice shakes with every word as he tries to speak. "I.....I nee....I need......I...um...."  _Don't pass out,_ Tyler thinks sternly to himself.  _Don't you dare fucking pass out._ He takes a deep breath and finds his voice. "I...need to find a way back to my...my frat house." 

 

(He does not, however, belong to a frat house, nor does he have any intention of joining one.)

 

The Stranger, as Tyler has now dubbed him, responds almost immediately. "Oh, you're one of those basketball kids?" _If it means you won't murder me,_ Tyler thinks, then nods. "That one? It's super close to here. I can walk you there, if you'd like."

 

Tyler's mind is going  _nononnonononononon also hey you're a little handsome nononononooonononoooo wait absolutely no no no  noooo please fuck me nononononononononon_ a million miles a minute. Eventually he chokes out a "yes" before his mind can catch up and the pair take a turn into the shadows. 

 

"I'm Josh, by the way," The Stra- Josh, says. They shake hands.

 

"I'm Tyler," Tyler responds. (Hey, he can lie about where he sleeps at night, but names cross the line.)

 

Josh laughs for a second and then responds a "Nice to meet you...Tyler" before a blanket of silence follows over the two men. Tyler shivers as he steps on dented spoons and bits of tinfoil. This Josh guy seems unbothered by anything, not even when some tall, skinny guy who looks more like a 12 year old than a vicious criminal spray paints extremely detailed dicks on a wall.

 

That, and everything else, begins the anxiety fire alarm in his head. This should all be illegal, it is illegal, but no one seems to care.

 

This is a toxic wasteland for people desperate for tumblr aesthetic photographs and abandoned places porn.

 

This is how fucking  _creepypastas_ start, and Tyler is most certain he would be the first to go.  _  
_

 

But the thing that creeps Tyler the most out, is that Josh looks like he feels at home. These winding pathways are his bedroom hallways, the widened part near the actual station is his living room, a fort made out of empty spray cans is his bedroom, a large tag of "JOSH IS THE SHIT" is his front door. Maybe Tyler exaggerates rumors in his mind to make this place scary.

 

..............And maybe he's just way too comfortable around this Josh character. Either way, he just wants to get to his bed.

 

Still, Tyler is extremely grateful when Josh takes a sharp right and he sees the large "KAPPA FUCK YOU FRAT HOUSE, MOTHA FUCKASSS" sign in front of Frat House Street right in front of his college.

 

Tyler sighs out a thank you and blushes as Josh shoves a piece of paper with 10 digits scribbled on it with fine point sharpie.

 

Maybe Tyler is sad to see him go.

 

Maybe Josh is sad to see Tyler go, too. 

 

And...maybe Tyler runs back to give Josh a quick kiss on his right cheek before bolting it back to his nice dorm sweet dorm. Just maybe, though. They both tell different stories to their best friends the next morning about their final moments together that night.


End file.
